Y detrás de la puerta
by Morimori-chan
Summary: •[ Viñeta ]• Creó que pasar tanto tiempo evitando que, Yukine tenga pensamientos sucios me está afectado más de lo que pensaba, prefiero enfrentarme mil veces a Bishamon que a la ira de Hiyori; tengo un límite con el dolor diario que puedo soportar.


Hola, de nuevo a todos aquí estoy molestando de nuevo con mi segunda historia para éste maravilloso fandom. Esta vez vengo con ésta pequeña viñeta ( la cuál hace meses la tuve que haber subido, pero que falta de motivación no había hecho u,u).

 **Disclamer: Noragami** y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de su grandioso mangaka **Adachi Taka** yo solo los tomo prestados...ya que si fueran mios a Yato lo respetarían más TwT

 **Abvertencia:** Sin Beta, posible Ooc por lo que de antemano pido disculpas con mi redacción, así como las faltas de ortografía o que escriba mal algunos términos. Puede que me quede algo raro ya que es la segunda vez que utilizo estos personajes...así que hagamenlo saber para corregirlo nwn

 **Línea Temporal:** Ubicado tres capítulos antes del final de la primera temporada.

* * *

 **Y** detrás de la puerta

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Hola!, ¡Rápido, económico y confiable! ¡El dios de entrega, Yato, a su servicio!

— ¿Necesita ayuda?, ¡ Llegaré de inmediato!

— ¡Hey, Yukine! es hora de partir. Tenemos un trabajo que hacer — exclamé, colgando mi celular. Buscaba por toda la habitación a mi Shinki, Yukine, un joven rubio de ojos azules, adolescente...uno que por cierto no hace más que causarme literalmente grandes dolores de cabeza.

— **¡YUKINE!** — grité, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna no me quedo de otra más que ir a buscarlo. Recordé que se encerró a resolver unos problemas de matemáticas - creó - que Hiyori le ésta explicando, la que por cierto me corrió argumentando que yo sólo les estorbo y que no quiere que resuelva con "dibujos" - como se atreve a llamar así a mí arte - los cuáles según ella es lo único que yo se hacer lo que solo provoca que una vena se hinche en mi frente ganándole por esta vez a que me deprima con sus ácidos comentarios.

Sin más camino hasta llegar a las escaleras que me llevan a la habitación que Daikoku le dio a Yukine. Después de todo y de nueva cuenta Hiyori me grito, regañó y amenazó que dejara de tele transportarme, apareciendome de la nada cuándo estamos en el mismo lugar...aunque por otro lado no se porque le hago caso — _aaa...ya recordé, porque no tengo ni las más mínima idea de como resolver su pedido de regresarla a la normalidad_ — pienso, suspirando con cansancio.

No pasa mucho cuando ya me encuentro frente a mí destino, depósito mi mano derecha sobre la perilla de la puerta con las claras intenciones de abrira, entrar y llevarme a Yukine hacia nuestro trabajo ignorando por completo los reclamos de Hiyori...bueno eso era lo que tenía planeado hacer, hasta que una curiosa conversación del otro lado me freno de hacerlo.

— No aguantas nada Yuki-kun

— Yo no tengo la culpa fuiste tú la que lo insinuó tomandome desprevenido, Hiyori

— Lo siento, Yuki-kun pero no lo pude evitar. Después de todo es la primera vez que lo hago — _¡¿Eh?!_ , pensé entre confundido y desorientado.

— Te entiendo eres la primera que me lo hace — Y nuevamente, _¡¿Ehhhhh?!._

— Entonces, Yuki-kun dejame volver a hacerlo. Por favor, pero esta vez tiene que durar más tiempo — _Nunca me imaginé que serias una pervertida Hiyori, como le puedes pedir eso a mi Shinki_ , pensé pegandome más es la puerta para así poder escuchar mejor la plática de esos dos.

— Pero...Yato seguramente no tardará en venir a fastidiar, cantando a los cuatro vientos que tenemos trabajo que hacer — _Wuaaaaa, Yukine, finalmente me respecta y piensa en mí y no cae en los encantos de la pervertida de Hiyori_. Auto pensé, llorando de felicidad.

— Yukine, es mucho más probable que Koifuku deje de dejar en bancarrota a los demás a que Yato tenga un trabajo — _¡Oye!, como es más probable que pase eso a que yo consiga un trabajo_ , mentalmente me quejé molesto por el comentario de Hiyori.

— Ahh...Hiyori, te doy la razón — _Yukine, ¿Como puedes decir eso? Y yo que pensé que después de todo eso ya me respetabas_ , me dije para mis adentros; deprimiéndome, me agache dibujando círculos imaginarios en el suelo y lloré dramáticamente.

— Bueno, Yuki-kun preparado o no aquí voy...

— Espera, Hiyori aún no estoy listo — escucho, con nerviosismo por parte de Yukine. _Niños precoces como se atreven en pensar en hacer "eso" en mi presencia_ , era lo último que pensé preparado para evitar la mayor de las jaquecas que Yukine me causará.

— **¡Hiyori, pervertida alejate de mí Ero-shinki!** — grité dramáticamente, irrumpiendo estrepitosamente en la habitación.

— Hiyori, ya te había dicho que aúnque yo sea un Shinki sigo teniendo cosquillas...

— ¿Ehhh?.. — vocifero, observando como Hiyori se encuentra detrás de Yukine pero con ambas manos en sus costados haciéndole cosquillas. Y Yukine se ríe desenfrenadamente haciendo que yo me caiga al piso como aquellos personajes de manga que aveces veo.

— ¿Pervertida? — escuché decir a Hiyori entre confusión, pero sobré todo molesta — Hey, yo no soy un pervertido — oigo como se queja Yukine, y yo me levanto poco a poco de mí inofensivo y erróneo pensamiento.

— **YATO** , se puede saber a quien llamas pervertida — menciona, Hiyori. Y puedo escuchar a la perfección como se truena los dedos, con un aura amenazante envolviéndola más que lista para aplicarme una de sus usuales llaves de lucha libre.

— Bu-ueno, yo...Yukine, vámonos tenemos trabajo que hacer...— menciono, y corro hacia Yukine al que tomo tele transportándonos - huyendo de la ira de Hiyori - hacia nuestro trabajo.

— **YAToooooooo, no huyas...** — es lo último que escuché que Hiyori me grito más que furiosa.

Creó que pasar tanto tiempo evitando que Yukine tenga pensamientos sucios me está afectado más de lo que pensaba, y ya aprendí que aunque sea un Dios no significa que sea correcto que escuché conversaciones ajenas que fácilmente se puedan malinterpretar y más cuándo cierta chica - Hiyori - está involucrada, la que por cierto no me respeta y espera ansiosa él que yo vuelva para vengarse por haberla llamado pervertida.

— Yukine, creó que será mejor que regresemos cuándo ya haya anochecido — mencioné ligeramente nervioso. Después de todo prefiero enfrentarme mil veces a Bishamon que a la ira de Hiyori, porque a una la veo una vez en años mientras que la otra a diario la veo y si seré un Dios pero tengo un límite con el dolor diario que puedo soportar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Y si llegaste hasta aquí, dejame agradecerte por tomarte la molestia de leer mí historia, cualquier crítica constructiva o destructiva es más que bienvenida... esperó sus reviews después de todo son gratis nwn. Por otro lado y antes de que comience la segunda temporada del anime ^w^ quisiera aportar mi granito de arena con otra viñeta/Oneshort más ( que aunque tengo varias ideas pero reconozco mis límites YwY ).**

 **Por lo que pregunto con que idea empiezo ( motiven me y ayuden a combatir mi decidía xD ).**

 **a) Uno con Yukine, Hiyori en el que hablan de Yato y su posible nuevo trabajo (?).**

 **b) Un Koifuku x Yato ( oh si, no me gusta mucho el Yatori ).**

 **c) Uno de Yukine que con ayuda de Koifuku le da un regalo a Yato por cierta ocasión ( no Yaoi ).**

 **d) Uno de Yato, pero como Crossover con cierto personaje de One Piece.**

 **Sin más esperó que me digan con que idea me pongo a trabajar, gracias por leer mi historia, que tengan un maravilloso y excelente día y hasta la próxima nwn**


End file.
